Frozen Inside
by Peachblossomluver
Summary: Ginny finds Remus mourning Sirius. "-But I learned something. While things will never go back to the way they were, you have to keep going on with your life, or else you let them, or in this case, him, win.” {Song fic to Bring Me To Life.} Please RR!


Frozen Inside.  
  
By Peachblossom Luver  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
  
A/n: Please Review! By the way, this is a ONE-SHOT! Please don't ask me to write more of it (cough *alexia*cough :D lol).  
  
~*~  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors/\ Leading you down into my core/\ Where I've become so numb without a soul/\ My spirit sleeping somewhere cold/\ Until you find it there and lead it back home/\  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny Weasley crept down the stairs of Grimmauld Place, hoping and praying that she wouldn't make a sound.  
  
As she reached the doorway leading into the kitchen, she passed the open door to the living room. Hearing soft, muted sounds from inside, she decided to cautiously peer into the dim room.  
  
There, on the couch was the hunched figure of a man, with his head in his hands. Ginny wasn't sure whether he was crying or not.  
  
~*~  
  
Wake me up inside/\ Wake me up inside/\ Call my name and save me from the dark/\ Bid my blood to run before I come undone/\ Save me from the nothing I've become/\  
  
~*~  
  
"Remus?" she called. The man looked up, and she could faintly see the silver tracks the tears had made upon his face.  
  
"Ginny?" the werewolf croaked.  
  
As she walked over, she noticed that there was a bottle of Fire whiskey at his feet, and that it was almost half-empty.  
  
She sat down next to him, saying nothing yet, just taking in his appearance.  
  
"You're mourning Sirius aren't you?" she said softly.  
  
Remus gave a bitter laugh. "Who else would I be mourning? Voldermort?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "You know, I'm surprised you kept it in this long. Do you want to talk?" she asked nervously. You never did know how distraught people would act.  
  
Remus looked at the teenager in beside him. "Not particularly. You know, I'm the last one left? The last Marauder? And that they became Animagus because of me?"  
  
Ginny put an arm around his shoulders as he leaned in to her shoulder, hiding his face as tears silently rolled down his face.  
  
"I know." She said in a quiet tone.  
  
~*~  
  
Now that I know what I'm without/\ You can't just leave me/\ Breathe into me and make me real/\ Bring me to life/\  
  
~*~  
  
Staring at Remus, Ginny noted that he didn't look as 'stable' as everyone thought him to be. Immediately, she chided herself. Of course he wasn't as stable and 'fine'; his best friend and might-as-well-be-a-brother had just died. Or something to that extend. What mattered was that Sirius was gone.  
  
"He's gone." She muttered to herself. "But do you really think that he would want us all to sit around moping like fat pigeons, while the war is still going on? Think, for a moment, Remus. If he was here, do you think that he would like to see us sitting like birds waiting to be shot?  
  
I think he would take one look at us all, and do some outrageous prank, just to lighten the mood. Can you see it?" she asked him.  
  
Remus looked up at her. "Yes, I suppose I can. But can't I grieve?"  
  
"Of course you can grieve idiot. What do you think this is? But there are different types of grieving. The type where you lock yourself up in your room and nothing is made better, and is counterproductive. Or there's the type where we grieve, but go on with our lives and work for things while will never be the same, are working towards the object or goal that we tried reaching before."  
  
~*~  
  
Wake me up inside/\ Wake me up inside/\ Call my name and save me from the dark/\ Bid my blood to run before I come undone/\ Call my name and save me from the nothing I've become/\ Bring me to life/\  
  
~*~  
  
Grey eyes locked with light green. "Are you sure that you are only 14?"  
  
Ginny smiled at him. "I feel 100. You remember when I 'met' Tom?"  
  
Remus merely nodded. "How could anyone forget?"  
  
It was Ginny's turn to laugh bitterly. "Many people do. But I learned something. While things will never go back to the way they were, you have to keep going on with your life, or else you let them, or in this case, him, win."  
  
"You know, I don't think anyone realized just how much Sirius hated being locked up. It was always his greatest fear in life – to never be able to live in freedom, do what he wanted.  
  
When we were teens, all he wanted to do was see things, live life to the fullest. But damn that Murphy's Law – he was locked away in Azkaban for....too long, and then when he got away from there, he was locked up in here, or had to go in Animagus form. He was living his greatest fears."  
  
The redhead smiled softly. "I never took you as a cynical person, Remus. Think of it this way – he was happy in whatever way he could be. He had Harry, and you. He helped the Order. He still got out and about, and damn me to hell and back if he didn't flirt, in his own way."  
  
They both smiled a bit at the last thought. If he wasn't mooching as a human, the dog disguise always, always, worked.  
  
~*~  
  
Frozen inside without our touch without your love Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see/\ Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me/\ I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems/\ Got to open my eyes to everything/\ Without a thought without a voice without a soul/\ Don't let me die here there must be something more/\ Bring me to life./\  
  
~*~  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hold me."  
  
Ginny smiled softly down at the man beside her. "Alright."  
  
It didn't matter that he was old enough to be her father. It didn't matter that they were the only ones awake in the middle of the night. It didn't matter that after this, Ginny would probably go back to being the little sister that everyone overlooks.  
  
"Thank you Ginny."  
  
"Whatever for?" she asked.  
  
"For showing me that I didn't have to act like an old fool."  
  
Ginny stroked his hair. "You aren't old, and you certainly aren't a fool. You have all the right to grieve. He was your best friend. Why wouldn't you? I was just there at the right time. But promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't forget the whole purpose of this war. And please, if I need help in the future, will you give it to me?"  
  
Remus looked at her strangely. "You didn't have to ask. I thought that was an unquestionable definite."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Nothing is a sure thing. The most loyal may be the most dangerous."  
  
Remus nodded, both just holding each other, comforting while being comforted, and he wondered how he could have not noticed this girl.  
  
He realized it was finally time to live.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: If you would be so kind as to review?.....Thank you muchly!  
  
BTW- the song is called 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence. 


End file.
